villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Xenia Onatopp
Xenia Sergeyevna Onatopp is an anti heroine from the James Bond film, GoldenEye. She serves as the primary henchman. She was portrayed by Famke Janssen. Biography Xenia Onatopp, born in the former Soviet republic of Georgia, was a fighter pilot in the Soviet Air Force. After the collapse of the USSR, she joined the crime syndicate Janus, led by renegade MI6 agent Alec Trevelyan. Early in the movie, Bond gets into a car chase with her, meets her at a casino, and places her under surveillance. Her main characteristic is that she apparently can receive sexual satisfaction through killing. In a memorable scene, she lures a Canadian admiral onto her yacht moored off Monte Carlo. While the two are having sex, she suddenly wraps her legs around him and crushes his chest between her thighs, achieving orgasm while killing him. Afterward, she steals the admiral's ID, enabling her and an unidentified Janus operative to steal a prototy of the Eurocopter Tiger, which was scheduled for a high-profile test flight the following day. Her sadistic sexual proclivities, coupled with her overall lack of conscience, would seem to qualify her as a psychopath. Later, she and turncoat Russian General Ourumov use the hijacked Tiger in an attack on the Severnaya satellite control center in central Siberia, where they steal the controller for the GoldenEye electromagnetic pulse (EMP) satellite weapon. During the attack, she fires an AKSU-74 carbine/sub-machine gun around the control room, murdering all the military personnel and technicians present, again getting sexually aroused in the process. She encounters Bond two more times during the film, attempting to crush him between her thighs on both occasions. The first time, Bond gets away and forces her to lead him to Janus. The second time is after he and Natalya Simonova, the only innocent survivor of the Severnaya attack, enter Cuba to stop Trevelyan. Onatopp rappells from a helicopter onto Bond, who is just awakening, and quickly gains the upper hand in their battle. She gets Bond into position to crush his chest; just as Bond is ready to pass out from the pressure, he connects the rope she rappelled down to her safety harness, grabs her AK-74 rifle that was slung across her back and kills the helicopter's pilot by shooting into the helicopter's cockpit from the ground. The chopper veers away, pulling Onatopp off Bond and trapping her in a fork of a tree, with her chest being crushed by her safety harness. She struggles to breathe in her crushed state. Xenia's body goes limp as dies just before the chopper crashes. After Onatopp's death, Bond tells Natalya that, "She always did enjoy a good squeeze." Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left|Xenia's final battle and death Category:007 Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Military Villains Category:Assassin Category:Psychopath Category:Mass Murderer Category:Henchmen Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Sadists Category:Enforcer Category:Gamblers Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighter Category:Perverts Category:Sociopaths Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sadomasochists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Necrophile Category:Stranglers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Black Widow Category:Misandrists